Tinze Lucinda Huels
Seventeen-year-old Lucinda was last seen on October 27, 1984 in Tampa, Florida. She left her home in Hillsborough County, Florida that day to go to the laundromat; it was the last time her family saw her. At some point during the evening, Lucinda went to a female friend's home and the two of them went out for drinks at the Char-Pal Lounge. While at the bar, Lucinda began talking to a man named Larry Moore who told her that he owned a sign making & cleaning business and offered a job. Lucinda accepted the job offer and agreed to start working in two days. Lucinda's friend left the bar and left her behind with Larry. The next day in the early morning hours, Larry and another man were found asleep in their vehicle on the roadside. They were found by the police and arrested for carrying a concealed weapon & possession of marijuana. Lucinda was not with the men and she wasn't reported missing at that point. After Lucinda was reported missing, Larry was questioned about it, but he claimed that he didn't know where she was. It's unclear whether Larry Moore was considered a suspect in Lucinda's disappearance. The morning after Lucinda's disappearance, her car was discovered in the parking lot of the Char-Pal Lounge with clean, folded laundry inside and the keys missing. Two weeks after she went missing, her purse was found in the men's restroom at the Busch Gardens Zoo Campground with her cash, driver's license and marriage certificate inside of it. Lucinda left behind her husband and two young children. Her family didn't believe that she would've abandoned them. At the time of her disappearance, she was planning her son's 2nd birthday party. Authorities suspected that Lucinda might've been a victim of serial killer, Bobby Joe Long. Long admitted to murdering 10 women during an 8-month period in 1984, but denied any involvement in Lucinda's case. In April of 1992, Lucinda's daughter got a call from a woman who claimed to be Lucinda. The woman explained that she ran away back in 1984 to escape from the responsibilities of marriage & motherhood and she had been living in Tennessee & Arkansas, using the name "Amanda." Lucinda's family invited the woman back home where she lived with them until September of 1992 when it was discovered that the woman was not Lucinda Huels, but a woman from Arkansas named Amanda Dennis, who ran away as a teenager. Because the woman knew enough information about Lucinda to convince her family that they were the same person, some theorize that she had met Lucinda at some point after her disappearance. The circumstances of Lucinda's disappearance are unclear, but foul play is suspected in her case. Her husband never remarried after her disappearance and her children still hope for answers in her case. Lucinda is described as a Hispanic female with a height of 5'5, weighs 140 pounds, has brown hair & brown eyes. She has a circular-shaped burn on her left leg. She goes by her middle name Lucinda and may use the last name Maudlin. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:1980's